Delinquent on The House
by yukio00
Summary: Rose was known as the Delinquent, Homeless, Savage, Bloody, But! She was not even from this universe to begin with, With Gamer power intact, she will wreck havoc. And oh god.. please stop that one minions I have, He's getting too far.. I should've listen to my guts once I take him as my minion. Darn It! SI/OC Gamer!Oc
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I own nothing except my Idea or any OC's I may created.**

 **Warning: Language**

"Arghh.." I moan as I feel my bones and my body sore. Opening my eyes I see all dark, "Huh?" I mumble as I watch my surrounding.

Adjusting my pupil to this darkness I finally see what is surround me, a small room and a cob webs.

"What the?" I look at my hand, no no. this is not my hand. this hand is too small for me. Did I transmigrated to another body??

Like all the web-novel I read.. Did I?!

"YES!!" I happily scream then it was cut off by creak.

"Arghh" Then a pain in my head start to killing me, It is feel like my brain is splitting.

Flash and bunch of memories come to me, and I'm guessing it was this body memories.

Wait a minute..

Another Universe?

Oh Fuck yeah! I will ruin this universe.. but first let me train this body of mine, _*sigh_ * I wish I have the gamer pow-

 ***Ping!***

Holly Jesus.. Is this.. This is it huh?!

 **Name: Rose McKenna**

 **Age: 8**

 **Title: Delinquent of this block**

 **Hp: 1,220**

 **Mp: 700**

 **Level: 2 [ 24 / 100% ]**

 **STR: 9**

 **END: 8**

 **DEF: 3**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 1**

 **CHA: -5**

 **LUK: 40**

 **SP: 15**

 **Money: £ 0**

 _What with this shitty broken stats?_

This body apparently an orphan, that are living in the street. And just found a small abandon house to sleep in.

And Delinquent? as a title? Well, seeing the stats I'm not even going to be mad at the system though..

Walking though the park and wishing to find any dungeons,

And I did,

 **Ping!**

 **[ Enter the dungeon? ]**

 **[ Y / N ]**

God dammit! Why is this zombie hard to kill!kill!! Let's up my **STR** to a solid 15 first maybe?

I keep punching the zombies and they dropping loot like crazy, thank gods the system make it an Auto-Loot.

It it will be a hassle for me to do this.

And maybe I could came up like a catchphrase "I'll punch you to death." Like one of my favorite character would said.

Yeah..

After awhile I finish my Looting, didn't know how many days I've been in this dungeon just farming and looting,

And I'm guessing **[ Gamer Body ]** Alternate this body so I couldn't feel any tired at all, and I don't think I need any sleep too, Maybe I only sleep to up my HP.. Like any other days I've been through.

And the loots, Like any RPG, I could sell the loots, also, I could buy it back. But I have an infinite Inventory so I don't think I need to sell any of mine that are actually useful for space.

As for what I eat? the monster meat.. That's right, I eat that zombie rotten and that ogre meat. Increasing my poisoning resistance in the walk too.. it's a win win.

Money is flowing too, as that big ass Zombie Boss that have been giving me 400,000 pound each one of them..

" **[ Stats ]** "

 **Name: Rose McKenna**

 **Age: 8**

 **Title: Delinquent of this block**

 **Hp: 6,590**

 **Mp: 3,050**

 **Level: 17 [ 6 / 100% ]**

 **STR: 29**

 **END: 21**

 **DEF: 30**

 **INT: 17**

 **WIS: 15**

 **CHA: -5**

 **LUK: 40**

 **SP: 24**

 **Money: £ 9,127,720**

Look at that stuff, Look at the money there, I finally can go out from this dungeon and buy some descent clothes.. but clothes that I get from looting the female zombies some of them is good though..

Like what zombies wearing a Gown Ball, It Look expensive too, so I will not wear it until I need to wear it.

Or that tight dress? Oh, And apparently the system make all the clothing automatically my size.. which I am thankful for..

Now,

 **[ Exit the Dungeon? ]**

 **[ Y / N ]**

"FRESH AIR!!!" I scream on top of my lung and praise the air that I smell.. Ignoring a sneer I received.

"What are you looking huh? Wanna fight?" I said to the adults that been giving me a dirty look on each step I took.

"Tch, seems Like homeless Rose found an appreciable clothes to wear. Again, I don't even know why your parent that abandon you name you Rose, You're not even elegant and beautiful like rose" He then laugh with his own little gang.

"I may not be beautiful and elegant like rose, but this Rose have her THORN" I then punch the guy which cause him to back away a little and sprout a blood from his lips. Heh, That's 29 **STR** for you.. or was is 28?

"Jeremy!! You bitch!" Then they start to gang up on me, But I'm not having this, looking at my right there is a stop sign, A creak was made because of the force I make as I forcefully take the stop sign and make it my steel rod to beat up these stupid rat.

"Now who's the Bitch?" I said as I put one of my leg on their boss head. My answer was a groaning.

I walk though the idiots that have been making out with the ground and searching any decent fast food or any real food at all.

Maybe next time I go to the dungeons I should buy some real food and put it on my inventory.

Ah.. Mendy's . What a nice ones.

I then going there. Ignoring the look I was given, Ordering lots of Triple Cheese, fries and large cup. It went total to a whopping $46.78 I told them they can keep the change.

I choose the far away corner spot then start to devour my food, huh? Its gone so fast.. Oh well, let's buy another one Again shall we.. as I can get £ 20 from each zombies. so it's an easy thing to regain my money that I've been spending..

And I deserve this anyway.

Ordering 4 combos of number 3, 4, and 8, I then devour them and lots and lot. Until my belly satisfied I went out and ignoring a thankful greet from the worker there that been making my sandwich.

And yes, I notice I eat lots of big portion, but it started when I increase my **STR**.. I guess this is the draw back for it. I'm not even going , again, mad at the system.

Hm, let's get back to our broken down house shall we.

Oh yes, and somehow this previous body went to a school? it's a public school.. but how can she afford s- you know what? I'm not even going to argue with any logic I see.

Ah, apparently she's a delinquent in that school too.. and been suspended more than my hair is growing on my head but still not kicked out? What a suspi- Nope. I'm not even going to go there.

Maybe some Lady Luck favor he- wait.. if I'm not wrong her luck is 40.. Aaaaa, Maybe that is why.. Finally, found a reasonable logic respond.

Hmm, I think I'm going crazy as I am alone.. maybe I should found myself a minion? yea.. it sounds good.. I got money on my pocket too, hehe..

But before that, I shall buy an appropriate school uniform.. Yeah sounds good..

The next morning, I walk to my school using the appropriate uniform and black chain backpack that I found cool and bought it.

"Stop right there," Ah.. it Mr. Park again.. "Hm?" I hum and raise my eyebrow at him. "I wear appropriate uniform sir~" I said,

"I know, But! That is not how you wear it!" He then point on my unbutton shirt, short skirt And untucked shirt. I shrug and left him, leaving him anger on spot. Again I guess..

I ignore the fussing on the class, I pay my head back like a typical Delinquent I see on anime. Yes, I will just use Anime logic. I then see no one is approaching me, _'Oh well..'_

After the fourth block finished, we have our break, I then corner the one of the smart kid, ignoring his blubbering mess of face, "You, Do my homework and I'll keep that fat whale from you. And maybe 2 pound too." I said and he just nod frighteningly.

And the fat whale I am talking about is Dudley, Yes. That Fat whale from Harry Potter, I just found out this is HP universe when I see a fat whale run with the well-known potter.

Guessing from **Mp** I have I probably going to get invited to Hogwarts. Probably though..

The school is finished, then I see one of my minion that I guarantee a safe from Dudley got cornered by his gang. Tch.

"Oy!" I darkly said as I approaching them, Making Dudley and the Gang stone. "Hasn't your mother tell you to never touch anyone toys?" I ask as I menacingly challenging them.

They shake their head fast and run as if devil is on their back. Which probably going to be, I then took one of the stone that lay on the ground and throw it to Dudley head, Ignoring his wailing And loud crying as it draw bloods from his head.

"Told you I keep you safe, now get up, and go home." I said to the glasses kid.

Hm.. he seems familiar..

Oh well..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing except my** **OC's or my brain.**

 **Warning: Language, Logic?**

"Here's 4 pound for now," I said to my minion, He frightfully nod and taking the money, keeping it close to his chest. Like it was a precious thing he had.

I raise my eyebrow as I took my notebook from his grasp, "If you keep loyal I can provide more money, and a guaranteed safety too." I tempt him.

His eyes glazed for a moment then nod. Wait, what's his name again? And how the Fuck he got a bruise? If I'm not wrong yesterday I keep the fat whale far away from him..

"You, Where did you get the bruise?" I said as I forcefully take his right arm. He then squirm then mumble something. "Hah?! You are my minion now, No one is allowed to raise their arm to my things. Now, who is responsible for this?"

"-non" He mumble again, I then add a strength in my grip, "Uncle Vernon! It was him!! I'm sorry! Don't hit me please!!!" Huh? wait a Damn second.

Taking a good look of him, his scrawny body and messy dark hair, also that goddamn round glasses. Shit!! It's the Harry fucking Potter!!

My minions is Lady Luck minion!! Wow.. just how Lady Luck favor me?! I should give an offering for her.. uhm.. In one of my Percy Jackson fanfic I read about burning monster, Maybe I should burn some big boss for her thanks each full moon? or some cheesy like that..

"Tch, I'm not going to hit you minion. You have your own use." I said as I scowl at him, Making him jump like a baby bunny. Cute.

Maybe I need to ditch school again and went to the dungeon and farming? Yeah.. that's a good idea.

"Oh and minion, I'll be gone for 2 weeks, I have business to attend. Be safe, I don't want my things broken." I said, then he just nod fast and run.

hmm, Maybe I should make him open up to me? Yea.. that's sound good.

It's been days I've been in this hell hole, But at least I have a real food to eat, but then I wrongly guessed how many food and meat I 's eat so I run out in 5th day and let the rest of my weeks eating monster meat. Ugh.

But! It is worth it!! And I notice, the higher level you are, the harder you can level up.

 **"[ Stats ]"**

 **Name: Rose McKenna**

 **Age: 8**

 **Title: Delinquent of this block**

 **Hp: 13,380**

 **Mp: 7,250**

 **Level: 23 [ 86 / 100% ]**

 **STR: 46**

 **END: 28**

 **DEF: 35**

 **INT: 27**

 **WIS: 25**

 **CHA: 50**

 **LUK: 70**

 **SP: 31**

 **Money: £ 31,170,220**

And yes, I have a feeling I need to waste my money so I can feeling fancier.. or buy a base and be a big shit, I mean big shot.. yes.. big shot..

Also yes, I add point on **Cha** as I wanna be beautiful too. Armed with both Lolita dress I got from this one weird zombies with the umbrella I get the full set of that zombies outfits, in many different color and pattern.

Lady Luck is proud of me too, I keep getting boost from her each time I sacrifice the monster. From that interaction alone, I know that Lady Luck is actually real and it's not from my musing and imagination. Or that just the system feel bad for me.

And I'm just sacrifice to Iris as she's the lady luck, and yes, I choose Greek because in my previous life I read Percy Jackson and most of them is only focused on the Greek side..

"FRESH AIRR!! FREEDOM!" I scream as I came out from the dungeon, also it seems the system messing with people head and making them it is alright that some random girl came out from no where.

Oh well, All Hail the System as well..

 **Ping!**

 **[ 2 Wis ]**

What the-

Nice! Good job System!! you rock!

Now.. let's go to Mendy's and get lots of JBC sandwiches and Grill chicken wraps.. Lots of them! And maybe that frosties too..

"That will be 26.78 miss, In here or to go?" An Asian teen ask, "Here," I said as I paid for my food. Huh.. this is much cheaper than last time, Maybe it was because of that big patties.

After awhile my food is ready, Then I fill my soda and again, went to the corner and devour the food as it was my life time supplies. That are needed to be devour.Fast.

I went to the abandon house then I get quiet. Maybe I need to take over some of the gangs, And their hideaway too.. Oh, Let me bring my minions too! I think he will be excited.

"Minion! Here!" I said as I spot his black tuff of hair. He look at me shocked and run toward my way. Tilting his head. Fuck!! He's so cute.

"I did what you told me to do.. I keep hiding from Dudley and his friends.." He said as his eyes is sparkle. Like he's expecting something? I just shrug it and pat his head. "Good. Today we will try to take over that Falcon bastard. And their turf too.. maybe we can increase our reputation by that."

He nod and follow me like a good little doggies. Pulling up one of my huge sword that I get from one of the boss, I then flare my **Mp** to the sword and slash the gate.

The gate then split Into two, Harry eyes filled with awe and shocked. Heh, That's right. Your boss is BadAss! with Capital B and A!!

Member by member came out from the loud noise that the gate make and surround us, I told minion to stay on where he is stand, he nod and let me beat up the thugs and punk that will be soon my next minion.

"You! You BITCH!!" I guess that's the leader? I shrug at his banshee scream and swing my blade causing his head split. Ah Damn.. this is my first killing on real human and I don't feel nothing.

I look at my minion and he just dozed off.. huh.. oh well.

Looking at my future minion, I took the head of their previous boss and show it to their faces, "Now, This place is mine! And you guys is Mine!! Who ever betray me, we will be having fun with my blades. And yes, I have more" Ignoring their horrified faces I look at Harry, my first and loyal minion,

"This," I then point at Harry, "He is your second boss, MY right hand, You know what is the future for you guys if you guys do something that are not supposed to be right?" I said as I smirk. They then frightfully nod. Good.

"Now, Lets increase our territories. Hmm, Who was the second boss before this guy?" I ask as I shove the previous boss head. A skinny guy showing up, "Alright, You will be my substitute, I will give you guys 1,000,000 Pounds, and maybe more if you guys can increase this territories by twice or more."

Then I look each of them in their eyes, "Don't disappoint me, This Rose doesn't like if anyone disappoint her." After the warning I walk my first minion home. We have a miscommunication with the adult whale and hire are but they are now obey me and my minion have a good life over there.

And why didn't I just take him to somewhere else? because there is Dumbledore, I am not strong enough for him yet, Maybe when I am strong enough I can take my minion away from that shitty house. Even my house is better than that house, and that is saying something.

Year has passed, and Harry, my minion, getting much more bolder and bolder every days till now, I do not know what caused it, but I just shrug it off..

From him poisoning that fat whale junior, stabbing teacher with his mechanical pencil, blackmail people to his own use, even dare to ask me for more money so he can buy a theater for himself.

Of course I said yes to the theater, as I can just mark it for our own gang anyway. Also, we call our gang 'Akoman' We also getting more and more popular on how savage and sadistic we are toward our victim,

And mostly of one of us getting caught they always released shortly because we also smartly getting the police station as our base too, and having our own member that are work as a police, lawyer, Manager and even Mayor.

Of course they all were pursuit when money was showing, like a Norma human they are. People fear us, and it feels good to be feared. Money is never a problem as I have lots and tons of them anyway, Oh and now I'm level 56.

And if I'm not wrong the letter from Hogwarts will come soon, heh. I'm interested on the future that we will having.

"Harry, I think he is dead already. His guts is gone."

"Hm? Oh. I know that, I just want to make sure."

Seriously, Maybe I need to put him on brake? that guy is not even going to be known as how messed up his face and body.


End file.
